InuYasha vs Reality
by kagome-pink
Summary: After another battle with Naraku, Kagome comes to the awful realization that InuYasha and the others aren't real and that the feudal era is only her imagination!What will Inuyasha do to help her see through Naraku's twisted plot! R&R please!
1. Was It All A Dream?

_I swear by my life, (Which is dedicated to IY) by my soul (which is going to be stolen by Kikyo), and by my heart (Which has been taken by Miroku) that I do not own any of these characters. I SWEAR… really I do. If I had owned them you wouldn't be reading/submitting fics about it. They'd be in my house, having a big party (or most likely a big fight). Enjoy it, destroy it (actually don't), just read it please! Yes… lol_

Inu-Yasha vs. Reality

Chapter One- Is It All a Dream?

As the sun shone in her eyes, Kagome sat up from a deep sleep. She didn't have a watch, nor was there a clock nearby, but she could tell it was about 6:00 in the morning. She'd been used to that. Waking up and guessing what time of day it was. In feudal Japan, there are no such things as watches and clocks. Kagome sat, peacefully breathing in the fresh air. Every morning, she would wake up and get ready for school, but in this 'other' world, she didn't have to. As Kagome rubbed her eyes she heard some noises not too far from where she slept. It was the voice of Miroku and Sango, her two travelling friends. She knew they were bickering of some issue. Then she saw a tree, and perched on top of it was Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha- the reason why she was here. She could have left feudal Japan so many days ago, but his presence, the way he somehow 'persuaded' her made her want to stay. She watched as the silver haired hanyou swung his sword back and forth, testing it and examining it closely. She smiled and stood up, and as she did, he noticed and jumped down from the tree.

'About time,' he growled at her, 'I didn't think you'd ever wake. How long do you humans need to rest?'

'Gee Inu-Yasha, it wasn't that long,' she said rubbing the back of her head.

'Feh, well next time try not sleeping for so long.'

Kagome knew she couldn't go on for any longer. She nodded to Inu-Yasha and sighed deeply.

'What's with you?' Inu-Yasha asked watching her carefully.

But before Kagome could answer, Sango and Miroku came beside them, Shippo and Kirara tagging along in the back.

'Is there a problem Kagome?' Sango, the demon slayer of the gang, asked.

'You don't look too well,' Miroku the monk added.

'I'm fine guys,' Kagome finally managed to say, 'I'm just tired.'

'Inu-Yasha, you never give her time to rest,' Miroku said to Inu-Yasha. 'As Kagome's protector I would think you might have at least SOME compassion-'

'Protector?!' Inu-Yasha repeated, 'compassion?!'

As him and Miroku continued to argue, Kagome quietly slipped away and sat down on the ground again. Sango noticed this and went to go sit beside her.

'Are you sure you're okay Kagome?' She asked.

Kagome tilted her head down a little.

'Well, do you remember when we were facing Naraku the other day?' She asked.

Sango nodded.

'He… said some things to me… some things I didn't understand.'

'Like what?' Sango asked looking concerned.

Inu-Yasha suddenly sat down beside Kagome looking very upset.

'If you wanted more rest you should have just slept,' he snapped at her. 'You know, we won't find any shards if you're lazy!'

'Inu-Yasha, that's not what I meant,' Miroku protested.

'Maybe we should stay around here for a moment,' Sango suggested. 'I think Kagome may need more rest.'

'Yeah,' Shippo added. 'And I'm too tired to go on Inu-Yasha. May we please stay a while?'

'Feh, do what you want,' Inu-Yasha said casually. 'When you're up from your beauty sleep call me.'

Inu-Yasha jumped off into another tree and began to look at his sword again, though his eyes darted back to Kagome occasionally.

'So,' Sango began, 'continue Kagome.'

Miroku and Shippo sat with them looking intent.

'Well,' Kagome continued, 'Naraku told me, in my mind that is, that Inu-Yasha… all of you guys… aren't…'

'Aren't what Kagome?' Miroku pressed on.

'He said none of this was real,' Kagome said quietly. 'He said it was all my imagination; that it's all… a dream.'

'Kagome…' Sango and Miroku whispered. 'And this is why you're not feeling right?' Miroku asked. 'You're uncomfortable with the present situation?'

Kagome nodded. 'I don't know what to believe anymore.'

'Gah!' Shippo gasped touching his head. 'S-So, you mean, I'm not real?'

'Shippo, you must remember,' Miroku reassured him, 'that this world isn't like Kagome's. They're both very complex and different. Nothing is really the same.'

'But, then Kagome says…'

'Shippo,' Kagome cried. 'I'm sorry, it's not that you're not real, it's just… well, I don't know.'

Sango sighed. 'Did Naraku say anything else?' She asked.

'He told me… Inu-Yasha isn't really there… and that I'm having trouble getting in touch with my reality and this reality.'

'Hmm,' Miroku said thoughtfully, 'this is very true. For all we know, Kagome may be dreaming this all now. Perhaps you're unconscious somehow… you say you fell in a well?'

'Yes,' Kagome replied.

'Miroku,' Sango cut in, 'you're not saying Kagome lost her consciousness when she fell in the well are you?'

'It's very possible,' Miroku answered. 'But I think for now Kagome, you should try to relax and not think about it.'

Kagome nodded as they all stood up.

'Should we tell Inu-Yasha?' Shippo asked.

'Yes, he would be upset if we kept this from him,' Sango added.

'Inu-Yasha must not be informed,' Miroku said quickly, but in a whisper. 'If he were told that he's not real, only Buddha knows what will be the outcome.'

As Sango and Miroku walked off to prepare yet another camp, Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and sighed.

'I really hope you're not imagining ME Kagome,' he said sadly. 'I would be really hopeless without you.'

'Thanks Shippo,' Kagome said smiling. She looked up and saw Inu-Yasha still in the tree. The sun was just rising over the tree and Kagome could see his face clearly. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed a little 'How can I keep this from you Inu-Yasha,' she thought to herself, 'when you're not really there?'

_Continue reading please! I need to sharpen up on my ideas. The next chapter is going to be sad, so stock up on tissues. I've already got mine! Holds up tissue boxes TT Let's all cry as one united! TT I'll update as soon as I can! Please, please, PLEASE review! _

_Luv, Lee_

_(I'm joking by the way, its not THAT sad… I guess…)_


	2. Not Really There

Chapter Two- Not Really There

_Here we go again.I'm listening to some song, i 4got the name... Anyways, in case you're wondering, this story has a happy ending, so no worries. Well, let's get started… enjoy it, destroy it (um, well, don't actually destroy it), just read it! TT owarenai yume…I'm listening to that…_

By the time Kagome awoke for a second time, it was already the afternoon. It was amazing how time passed by in feudal Japan, where in the future, days could last forever. Kagome stood up and was once again greeted by Inu-Yasha.

'Okay,' he said loudly. 'Now we're leaving. You've had enough time to sleep.'

'Yes Inu-Yasha, of course,' Kagome said quietly. Inu-Yasha looked at her weirdly.

'A-Are you okay Kagome?' He asked.

Kagome looked up at him a little dazed from her sleep not too long ago.

Inu-Yasha snapped back to his normal sense and looked up to the sky nervously.

'N-Not that I care or anything, I-I'm just wondering.'

'Inu-Yasha…' Kagome whispered. She looked up ahead and saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo now taking down the campsite they had prepared. The sky was certainly darkening since she was awake.

'I'm fine Inu-Yasha,' she answered. 'I just woke up, what do you expect?'

'Feh, that's what you get for sleeping for such a damn long time,' Inu-Yasha snapped back at her. 'You think you'll wake up all normal, but you got to be drowsy and groggy and everything too.'

'What are you talking about Inu-Yasha?' Shippo suddenly asked jumping onto his shoulder. 'You're not getting angry at Kagome again, are you?'

Inu-Yasha punched Shippo's head and frowned. 'Tell the others to get ready, we're leaving,' he said walking off. When they were all ready, they set off for Kaede's village, travelling only on small necessities they'd need, like food and water. Kagome had the largest load: her big yellow backpack holding Inu-Yasha's doggy treats. As they walked, Kagome fell behind them and walked slowly, still thinking about Naraku's hallowing words. They would remain in her mind forever. While Miroku, Sango and Shippo went ahead, Inu-Yasha stopped walking and looked back to Kagome, who was in some sort of deep contemplation.

'You guys go ahead,' he yelled to the other three. 'Tell Kaede we'll be a little late.'

Hesitating, Miroku nodded to Inu-Yasha and pressed Sango and Shippo on forward. 'We'll be waiting for you Inu-Yasha,' he shouted to him, then they disappeared into the distance. Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome and grabbed her bag, throwing it onto the ground.

'W-What are you doing?' She asked snapping back to her senses.

'What are YOU doing, I should ask,' Inu-Yasha said loudly. 'Eversince we battled Naraku you've been acting really strange. What's your deal?'

Kagome bent down to grab her bag and strapped it onto her shoulder.

'Come on Inu-Yasha,' she said quietly. 'Sango and the others are waiting for us.'

'No,' Inu-Yasha said seriously looking down at Kagome. She looked up at him, a little upset and still dazed out. 'Why don't you listen to me Kagome?'

'B-Because-' Kagome could not find the words to say. She didn't want to tell Inu-Yasha anything about what Naraku said, but it was hard keeping something about him, from him. 'I-Inu-Yasha…' She continued with tears forming in her eyes. 'YOU"RE NOT REAL!' She exclaimed.

Inu-Yasha looked at her confused. He looked behind him to see ifthe others were still there then turned back to Kagome.

'What in the seven hells are you talking bout?' He asked, a little less loudly than he had been speaking before. 'I'm not real?'

'I thought everything was normal,' Kagome cried, the tears now falling down her pale cheek. 'But now everything is coming so clear to me, and I know that this world, these people, these feelings… they're not real!'

'Kagome,' Inu-Yasha said looking at her seriously, 'who told you this?'

Kagome didn't say anything. She just looked at him, tears falling and all. She just closed her eyes as Naraku's words flowed through her mind. Then she remembered that day…

_'Kagome,' Naraku's deep voice whispered, 'what are you doing here?' Kagome was falling into a black universe. It was as though she was flying in midair, but the colours around her were opaque and dark. She looked around, but could not see Naraku. She only heard his voice._

'_W-Why shouldn't I be here?' She asked._

'_Because, this is not your world,' Naraku answered slyly. 'Is this where you were born Kagome? Is this your home?'_

'_N-No,' Kagome cried, 'but, there are people here I love and- and…'_

'_Kagome,' Naraku whispered. He was behind her now, whispering into her ear. 'He's not real,' he said. 'None of this is real, it's all your imagination.'_

'_All my imagination,' Kagome repeated, 'Inu-Yasha…'_

'_He's not there,' Naraku continued. 'Neither are any of your other friends.'_

_Kagome reached out for something to hold onto to, but there was nothing there. No Inu-Yasha, not nothing._

_She looked out into the darkness, confused, afraid…_

'_He's not real…'_

'_Inu-Yasha…Inu-Yasha…Inu-Yasha…'_

'Inu-Yasha,' Kagome said loudly. Inu-Yasha looked at her strangely.

'What's going on Kagome?' Inu-Yasha demanded. 'Tell me!'

'NO!' Kagome yelled. 'You're not really there! Leave me alone!'

'Kagome, I don't understand-'

'Why are you following me?' She screamed. 'You're not real… you're not real…'

Inu-Yasha stepped back. 'K-Kagome…'

He heard laughter somewhere in the forest surrounding them. He could smell the scent of a most hated enemy. 'Naraku…' He whispered. '**Naraku!**'

Kagome fell down to the ground crying. Inu-Yasha turned to look at her.

'Kagome,' he said bending down beside her. 'Don't worry, Naraku is trying to trick us again.'

'No Inu-Yasha,' Kagome whispered. 'This isn't real, I'm only imagining all of this.'

'No, Naraku is just-'

'Inu-Yasha, listen to me!'

Inu-Yasha stopped and looked at Kagome.

'What if I'm unconscious right now?' She continued. 'What if when I fell in that well I lost consciousness and began to dream this whole world? If that's the case Inu-Yasha, this could all be my imagination. This isn't real. And until someone wakes me up in my own world, we'll never see each other again.'

'No Kagome,' Inu-Yasha interrupted. 'I'm not going to believe that.' Kagome stood up.

'Inu-Yasha, I can't stay here anymore.'

Inu-Yasha stood up. He didn't know what to say. Usually he had some sort of backup response to every problem, but this time, he didn't understand. He began to question his own existence now. Was he really there? Was he only a poof of imagination thought up by some daydreaming high school girl? Did he exist? He looked at Kagome sternly.

'I know Kagome,' Inu-Yasha answered. 'Leave. Don't ever come back here. I don't need you anymore.'

_Inu-Yasha, bad boy! Sit! Oh, poor Kagome. I hate doing this to the both of them, but how can I have a story if they're not going through excessive amounts of problems? Oh well, we'll see how it turns out in the next chapter, but I'm at a red light. I really don't know what to do! I asked my mom, I asked my friends, and I even asked Jeeves! Please send some ideas or suggestions. I'm really lost rite now… Thanks again, very much! _

_Luv, Lee_


	3. A Day With No Kagome

Chapter Three- A Day With No Kagome

_This might be my last chapter, depending on how much time is given to write it. Really, right now it's 1:15 and I'm just sitting here. I got to get ready for this big party I'm going to, but I'm too tired…-- Zzzzz…Okay, I got to start now, let's go! Enjoy, destroy (er), just read it! Yay Miroku!_

Kagome gasped slightly at Inu-Yasha's reply. It wasn't what she expected. She stepped back and ran for it. Kaede's village wasn't that far. If she was lucky, Sango and the others would miss her and she could make a clean escape into the well, away from all this, away from all this mess. She could see the smoke coming from the village now. Soon, she would see the well, then she could go home, to her own time. She took a halt and breathed rapidly. She needed to rest for a moment. She fell down to her knees and frowned. 'Inu-Yasha,' she whispered. 'I'm so sorry.' First she threw her bag down onto the well, then she sat on the rim of the well so that her legs faced the inside, but she was still on top of it. Then she took one last look around and sighed. Her adventures in feudal Japan were to end today.

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha stood at the same spot, thinking and waiting. Thinking of Kagome, and waiting for her as well.

'She'll come back,' Inu-Yasha told himself aloud. 'She can't just leave.'

But night was already falling, and Kagome still did not come. Just then, a drop of water fell on top of Inu-Yasha's nose, and he could tell it would be raining hard that night. In Kagome's era, the rain just began to fall as well. It was pouring outside, and Kagome could tell it would be a long night. She too was thinking and waiting for Inu-Yasha to come get her and tell her everything was going to be alright, but it would never be like that again. She had let herself loose and constantly remind herself that it was all a dream, and that there was no such thing as Inu-Yasha or feudal Japan. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, lying down on her soft, warm bed. For the first time in a long time, she got to sleep on something other than solid ground…

Inu-Yasha sat by the well watching it closely for any signs of Kagome popping out suddenly, but there was nothing. He shivered slightly as he sat, now and then brushing rain off his coat. He smelled Kagome around him, on his coat, whenever she held on to him during battle, or on the well, where Kagome would go inside and come out with surprises and goodies for the gang, but now that would never happen. In his heart, Inu-Yasha knew he wanted her to come back. But in his mind, something in his head reminded him of what he said to her…

'_Leave Kagome, I don't need you anymore.'_ He remembered his hurtful words and winced. 'Who am I kidding?' He suddenly exclaimed. He looked down into the darkness of the well and sighed. He knew what he had to do.

'I may not be able to take the pain away,' he whispered to himself. 'But at least I can somehow persuade her to come back.'

With that, Inu-Yasha hopped into the well and into another era.

Kagome though, was in her own world. As she slept, she dreamt of Hojo and all her other friends. Tomorrow, she would see them all again, and she could continue living a life of technology and advanced machinery; things that the feudal era did not have. But she suddenly awoke with a start when she heard the rain fall down harder. She clenched her fists under her covers and groaned as her eyes opened slowly.

'Not now, of all times,' she whispered getting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked around her room and saw her window wide open.

'Stupid window,' she murmured, slamming it shut. She went back to her bed and closed her eyes once more, only a loud banging noise woke her up again. She sat upright in her bed and looked to the window. It had opened again.

'It couldn't be him…' she thought to herself. She closed it shut, locking it this time. 'It isn't, get ahold of yourself Kagome.'

Kagome turned around after some more thinking and all at once, came face to face with Inu-Yasha.

'I'm cold,' Shippo whispered to Kirara. The small cat meowed a reply and huddled into a small ball.

It had been almost one full day where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had not been in the presence of Kagome. They were in such a distraught. Miroku had not been accustomed to groping only one girl's rear end. Sango had enough trouble on her hands with Miroku, but now she had to deal with being the 'mother figure' of the group as Kagome had so easily done. And with Inu-Yasha gone all the time, sitting hopelessly by the well, the gang had lost hope of ever discovering the Jewel Shards and Naraku's whereabouts. They'd been standing around doing nothing much but awaiting the senses of both people to arise.

'This is silly,' Sango groaned. 'I can't imagine what Inu-Yasha said to her to make her stay away from us.'

'Perhaps it's not what Inu-Yasha said,' Miroku began, 'but rather what Kagome said to him.'

'What do you mean Houshi-sama?'

'Well, if you remember Sango, the incident between Kagome and Naraku.'

'Miroku,' Sango continued. 'Are you saying that Kagome left because she actually believes that monster?'

'Precisely Sango,' Miroku replied looking sternly at the dark sky. It was pouring outside again, and he could see the leaves moving with the rain. He looked to Sango. She was in deep contemplation of this affair. Had this meant, maybe, Kagome would never…

'Gak!' Shippo suddenly cried. 'Y-You mean Kagome's never coming back to us?!'

'Shippo,' Miroku began, but he did not finish, for he knew that there was some proof of what Shippo had said. Maybe Kagome never _would_ come back. He looked again to Sango and saw fear in her eyes. They, Kagome and Sango, had begun a sort of friendship since the demon slayer's arrival. It must have been hard to take. Sango suddenly stood up, holding on to her hiraikotsu.

'Sango,' Miroku said softly.

'I'm going,' she said. 'If Inu-Yasha will not attempt to get Kagome back then I will.'

Miroku grinned and stood up as well. 'Of course Sango, let me accompany you.'

'Me too!' Shippo exclaimed, jumping to his feet. When they arrived at the well, they saw Inu-Yasha standing quite still in the rain, not sensing anything surrounding him.

'Inu-Yasha, stand aside,' Sango announced placing her hiraikotsu firmly beside her. 'We're going to try to find some way to get Kagome back.'

'Kagome is not coming back,' Inu-Yasha said quietly. 'She'll never come back.'

'What are you saying Inu-Yasha?' Shippo cried.

'Inu-Yasha, Kagome will be here soon,' Miroku said stepping forward. 'Will you not move?'

'You won't see her,' Inu-Yasha replied moving his head up more. His eyes were intent on the three. Kirara's fur stood on end and the tiny cat, now suddenly much larger growled at the figure before them.

'Inu-Yasha, what are you talking about?'

Not listening, Inu-Yasha continued with what he was saying.

'You won't see Kagome,' he said, 'but even if she were to come back, you'll all be dead.'

'What?!'

'Stand back Inu-Yasha!' Sango yelled holding up her weapon. 'You speak of nonsense!'

Inu-Yasha smiled and his eyes glowed crimson red.

Miroku saw this and ran toward Inu-Yasha as well, but not toward him.

'Sango!' he cried. 'That's not Inu-Yasha!'

_O-kay, maybe that's not the last chapter, but we're almost at the end. Just hold on for some days, since I'm busy with my homework I haven't had as much time to type things out. It'll be finished though, maybe the last chapter is next, if I don't have all sorts of new ideas suddenly popping out! Okay, goodbye! Review this, I need some ideas. By the way, my average midterm is 80 percent. OMG, I seriously have got to start studying more, I'm so dumb! Ok, now I really have to go… bye-bye!_

_Luv, Lee_


	4. A Really BIg Idiot!

Chapter Four- Naraku's Deceit

_Sorry I haven't updated. I'll try my best to continue! Thank you, btw, for the reviews. It may not be much, but just a few words of support are good enough. Besides, fanfictioning is something I enjoy doing, reviews don't matter much (except if they're nice!). And also, forgive me for any spelling mistakes. Oh yes, and note that 'fanfictioning' is not a word… oops…lol. I made it up and my word processor isn't allowing me to use it. As Inu-Yasha would say: 'Damn it all!' Enjoy it, destroy it, just read!_

'I-Inu-Yasha?'

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha's expression. It was definitely much different than the one he when she last saw him. He seemed… serious, but there was something in his eyes. Some sort of innocence…

'Inu-Yasha,' Kagome repeated, 'you came-'

'We're going back,' Inu-Yasha said suddenly grabbing Kagome's arm, but Kagome didn't move.

'I-I can't,' she whispered.

'What did you say?' Inu-Yasha asked looking at her angrily.

'I-I said I CAN"T!' Kagome yelled.

Inu-Yasha frowned. 'Are you still going on about that whole Naraku situation?' Inu-Yasha growled. 'That's what makes you weak Kagome. You never seem to pay attention to the more important things, like the fact that he's still somewhere out there, lurking around and trying to destroy us-'

'Inu-Yasha, please STOP!'

Inu-Yasha stopped. He didn't want Kagome screaming at such a late hour and he didn't want her to sit him either.

'What is it?' He snapped at her. 'Come on, the others are waiting.'

'But Inu-Yasha, you aren't-'

'Kagome!' Inu-Yasha shouted suddenly. He didn't want to wake the house up, but he couldn't help it now. 'Don't start with that again. Don't you understand? Naraku is only trying to fool us again. He's trying to separate us Kagome, just like he did to me and…'

Inu-Yasha stopped. He thought for a moment while Kagome fell to the floor in some sort of confusion. Inu-Yasha bent down beside her.

'Look,' he whispered. He held Kagome's hand. 'D'you feel my hand?' He asked. 'Do you?'

Kagome nodded slowly, releasing her hand from his touch. His touch. She _did_ feel him there. She could see him too. Sitting across her with a pensive look on his dark face. His ears… she remembered touching them the first time she'd met him. His touch… was he really there?

'Here,' he said lifting his hand to her head and slowly guiding her to his chest. Kagome was surprised by his sudden movement but as her face came closer to his chest, she heard something… some sort of beat… _ba-dump, ba-dump…_

'A-A heartbeat!' She thought to herself.

'D'you hear that?' Inu-Yasha asked. 'Kagome, I must be real if I've got a heartbeat.'

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha in shock. He took out his tetsusaiga and lay it down on his arm.

'Look Kagome,' he said quietly. He moved the tetsusaiga in a swift movement and suddenly, blood seeped down his arm.

'Inu-Yasha!' Kagome gasped. She went toward him to help clean the wound, and she saw. Inu-Yasha indeed had blood. This blood… it was real. His heartbeat was clearly there. And his touch… It all made sense to Kagome now. She smiled slightly and sniffed her tears in. Inu-Yasha, suddenly realizing how gentle and kind he was being quickly turned into himself again.

'Aw, don't cry now Kagome,' he exclaimed. 'Come on, don't be such a whiner.'

'I'm not whining!'

'Then stop crying!'

'I-I'm not crying either!'

'Then-' but before he finished, he came to a stop. He knew what would come next if he'd continue this arguing, so he kept quiet.

'Inu-Yasha,' Kagome said quietly. 'You… _are_ real, right?'

'How many times do I gotta tell you Kagome,' Inu-Yasha snapped back. 'Yeah, yeah, of course I'm real. I'm the most "realest" thing that ever existed.'

'Realest?' Kagome repeated with a grin. 'Come on Inu-Yasha, let's go back now.'

'Kagome?' A little voice suddenly said.

'Sota? Mom?'

'Sorry to interrupt dear,' Kagome's mother said quietly, sneaking into the room.

'How long were you standing outside my door?' Kagome exclaimed wiping her tears.

'Long enough,' Sota said quietly. His mother nudged his shoulder.

'Well, I figured you were going back so I quickly packed some things for you and Inu-Yasha,' Mrs. Higurashi continued.

With both hands she walked over to Inu-Yasha and gave him a small package. Inu-Yasha looked down on it puzzlement and looked to Kagome. She smiled to her mother.

'Mom,' she said hopelessly, 'thanks a lot.'

Her mother nodded and smiled as Sota looked at Inu-Yasha in awe.

'Good luck, and be safe Kagome!'

'Don't forget to bring back some stuff for us!'

Inu-Yasha jumped out the window with Kagome on his back holding little o-bento's in her arms.

'You think it's enough for Sango and the others?' Kagome asked.

'Probably,' Inu-Yasha replied.

They approached the well, but as they did, Kagome sensed something.

'What is it?' Inu-Yasha asked. 'A jewel shard?'

'No,' Kagome answered. 'The group… they're in trouble!'

'N-Not real?' Sango yelled.

'Sango, that's not Inu-Yasha!' Miroku yelled to her.

'But, then, who is it?'

Kirara's fur shook while Shippo shivered slightly.

'M-Miroku, you don't think it's-' he began, but 'Inu-Yasha' had already jumped into the air and attacked Sango viciously.

'Hiraikotsu!' Sango's boomerang bone flew into the air and towards Inu-Yasha, but he dodged it quickly. He landed beside Sango and pushed her back into Miroku. Miroku smiled at this, then quickly came back to his senses.

'Okay Sango, we have to concentrate,' he replied.

'I am,' she said angrily. 'What have YOU been doing?'

Miroku unwrapped the beads on his hand and held them tightly.

'I hate to do this,' he said. 'But I know for sure he's not Inu-Yasha. Maybe this will break down his defense.'

As he prepared to open his kazaana, Naraku's insects suddenly appeared.

'Insects?' Miroku yelled. 'No, it can't be!'

'Miroku, it's Naraku!' Sango shouted.

'Then where is the real Inu-Yasha?' Shippo asked Kirara. Kirara leaped into the air and turned into its larger form. Sango ran to Kirara and looked into the air as Inu-Yasha leaped at her again.

'Sango, watch out!' Miroku yelled. He went to Sango, but didn't reach her in time. An arrow shot out from out of nowhere, surrounded by a pink light. Could it be…?

'Kagome!' Shippo cheered.

Kagome stood at the well while Inu-Yasha stood below her.

'That imposter, Naraku!' Inu-Yasha yelled.

'Then it is Naraku,' Miroku said to Sango. She nodded to him.

'Or maybe it's an imposter.'

Kagome's arrow pierced the fake Inu-Yasha to a tree. He lay motionless hanging to the tree. His eyes opened suddenly though, and he looked to Inu-Yasha and said in his normal voice:

'This scene Inu-Yasha, does it remind you of something?'

Inu-Yasha ripped open his tetsusaiga and slashed it onto his own self.

'IMPOSTER!' He bellowed.

The fake Inu-Yasha disappeared into a million pieces and soon, it was only Inu-Yasha, Kagome and the rest of the group.

'I-It's over,' Shippo whispered. Kirara turned into a tiny cat again and Sango rested her boomerang bone down onto the earth.

'Inu-Yasha, where have you been?' She asked.

'None of your business,' he growled at her.

'Tell me Inu-Yasha,' Miroku began, 'what exactly did you do to bring back Kagome?'

'T-That's for me to know,' he snapped at the grinning monk. 'And for you to find out!'

'Oh, I'll find out,' Miroku insisted winking to Kagome.

Kagome blushed deeply and smiled.

'Well, we should continue now,' she quickly said.

'Yes, I agree,' Sango added. 'Shall we go on from here?'

They all walked onto the following road in deep conversation. Kagome noticed Inu-Yasha wasn't with them, so she asked to go back quickly to get him. When she found Inu-Yasha, she saw him standing before the same tree where Kikyo had shot him many, many years ago.

'Inu-Yasha?' She whispered. 'Are you okay?'

Inu-Yasha turned to her and grinned, which was something, Kagome did not expect.

'I wonder where she is now,' he said quietly.

'Oh, _her,_' Kagome realized. 'Hmph.'

Kagome began to walk away, when suddenly, Inu-Yasha ran over to her.

'What now?' He asked. 'What are you "hmphing" about?'

Kagome turned and frowned at Inu-Yasha.

'Don't act like you don't know Inu-Yasha!' She snapped back at him.

'Don't know what?' He growled. 'This is what I get for trying to ask a simple question?'

Kagome continued walking away.

'Damn it all Kagome, COME BACK!'

Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha again and looked at him furiously.

'Oh, so you're jealous about Kikyo?' He asked.

Kagome built up all her anger and gave Inu-Yasha a horrible look.

'SIT BOY!'

'Where do you think Kagome went?' Sango asked.

'Hmm, do you think Kagome went back to her era again?' Miroku suggested.

Kagome suddenly appeared from the woods smiling.

'Well, we better get a move on if we want to find those jewel shards!'

She was so eerily happy, Miroku moved closer to Sango in fear.

'K-Kagome, what did you do to Inu-Yasha?'

'Oh him? He'll be coming along soon.'

Kagome continued walking, guiding her bike along with her.

'Inu-Yasha is definitely real,' she thought to herself. 'A _really_ big idiot!'

The End

"_Realest"? "Hmphing"? Okay, I need a dictionary, real fast! Don't worry, it could have been worse. I'm thinking of writing a fic about Miroku this time, my faithful assistant. Hmph… Well, while I'm "hmphing" about it, review my story please. Hardwork and dedication went towards it, so please be kind and review! Thanks again, especially to linkmaster27 for the support! If you're reading this, thanks a lot! Okay, I'm done... for now… thanks a lot! _

_Luv, Lee_


End file.
